sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Blastoise
Blastoise (ブラストイス, Burasutoisu) is a Water-type Shellfish Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Wartortle when leveled up up at level 36. It is also the final evolved form of Squirtle. It can also Mega Evolve into Mega Blastoise (メガブラストイス, Mega Burasutoisu) using the Blastoisinite. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Blastoise is a large, bipedal tortoise-like Pokémon. Its body is dark blue and is mostly hidden by its tough, brown shell. This shell has a pale yellow underside and a white ridge between the upper and lower halves, which also encircles the arms. Two powerful water cannons reside in the top sides of its shell. These cannons can be extended or withdrawn and can be used to assist in high-speed charges. Blastoise's head has triangular ears which are black on the inside, small brown eyes, and a cream-colored lower jaw. Its arms are thick and striated with three claws on each hand. Its feet have three claws on the front and one on the back. It has a stubby tail. Its height is 5'03" and weight is 188.5 lbs. ☀Is characterized by being the fucking master Gender differences Mega Evolutions As Mega Blastoise, it develops two smaller shells over its arms, each with their own water cannon. The two cannons on its back are replaced by a single, central water cannon of greater size. This cannon extends forward over Mega Blastiose's head is said to have a blast range of over 6 miles (9656m). Its eyes turn red, and its ears angle backwards. It has a small point on its chin. While its height remains the same as Mega Blastoise, weight becomes into 222.9 lbs. Gallery Special abilities The powerful cannons on this Pokémon's back are capable of producing water blasts that can pierce steel and concrete. Blastoise deliberately makes itself heavy to withstand these powerful blasts, and it will crush its opponents with its bulk. Behavior Habitat The anime has shown that Blastoise can take the role of a leader in large groups of Squirtle and Wartortle. Its preferred habitat seems to be freshwater ponds and lakes. Diet Major appearances Gary's Blastoise Gary has a Blastoise that he originally caught as a Squirtle during on of his journeys. Other In Beach Blank-Out Blastoise a Blastoise that was ruling over an island of Squirtle and Wartortle had a Jigglypuff stuck in one its cannons and its song made everyone fall asleep. Neesha, a Trainer who went to New Island in Mewtwo Strikes Back, had a Blastoise named "Shellshocker". It fought with Mewtwo's cloned Blastoise and lost. It was taken away from her by one of Mewtwo's special Poké Balls but was liberated by Ash along with the other confiscated Pokémon. Along with Ash's Charizard and another Trainer's Venusaur, they were the only taken away Pokémon not to be cloned: this could be because Mewtwo didn't need more than one copy of each Pokémon and it already had their clones. During One Trick Phony!, Jessie used a Blastoise against Ash's Pikachu in an elaborate plan to capture it. Sid has a Blastoise in Destiny Deoxys. Jimmy's Wartortle evolved into Blastoise in Judgment Day!. Cissy used a Blastoise against Ash and his Lapras in a Wave Race for the Coral-Eye Badge during Fit to be Tide. It reappeared in flashbacks of A Way Off Day Off, 'Hello, Pummelo!'' and Viva Las Lapras.'' Minor appearances Blastoise first appeared as a giant mechanical Pokémon in Island of the Giant Pokémon. In The Ghost of Maiden's Peak, a Gastly created an illusion of Blastoise in order to frighten Ash's Squirtle. Gastly subsequently combined this Blastoise with an illusionary Venusaur to create a Venustoise, which terrified both Squirtle and Bulbasaur out of battling. The first time a real Blastoise appeared in was in Primeape Goes Bananas. It was in Ash's flashback in an advertisement for the contest in which he won his special hat. A Blastoise appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion, as part of the cast for the movie "Pokémon in Love". A Blastoise was one of the Pokémon competing in the Pokémon Sumo Wrestling in Ring Masters. It went up against Raiden's Feraligatr and lost. A Blastoise appeared in Nurse Joy's poem in Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up?. Lola has a Blastoise which she used to rescue Flint's Golem after it had fallen into water when the latter was beaten in a battle in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. A Coordinator used a Blastoise in the Verdanturf Contest in Disguise Da Limit. Multiple Blastoise appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, as part of the feuding armies. In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part Two, Kellyn had three Blastoise use Rain Dance in order to douse a forest fire that was caused by J's Salamence. A Blastoise is used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. In The Pokémon Water War, Captain Aidan had a team of Blastoise, Wartortle, and Squirtle that were used to extinguish fires. The team of Blastoise reappeared in a flashback in The Fire-ing Squad!. Blastoise also appeared in The Power of One. A Blastoise belonging to an unnamed Trainer, appeared in a Hall of Fame photograph in Hello, Pummelo!. Pokédex entry Blastoise, Shellfish Pokémon. The evolved form of Wartortle and final evolved form of Squirtle. Blastoise's strength lies in its power, rather than its speed. Its shell is like armor and uses the hydro cannons on its back to launch and fire out extremely powerful blasts of water. The blasts from the cannons on its back are virtually unstoppable. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Cream-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon